Raid
Raid Mode allows characters to collect epic items (purple icon borders). Some of these epic items make up a "set" of 4 items. Currently, there are five sets available. Raid Mode can be played with a total of five characters. This is because Raid Mode lets you select two of your own characters to play with you before you start. The play time limit of Raid Mode is 300 seconds. All Raids are played in an arena. There are four holes at the corners of this arena where gems appear from time to time during the play. If characters touch this gem, a random bonus or a penalty is given to all the characters in the party. The known effects of these gems are the following: Attack up / Defence up / Defence down / Speed down / HP Regen / MP Regen / Wake Up! Buddy! (Reviving a dead character). Totems are another random factor of this play mode. If characters touch the totem, they become able to use wide range attacks. However, the wide range attacks can be used on the characters if the Raid monster touches the totem first. So it is important to prevent the Raid monster from touching the totem. The known effects of the totem are the following: Wizz's Fire / Wizz's Freezemall / AikiLu's Blade Typhoon. These patterns are applied equally to all Raid monsters except for Armored Tiger who uses lanterns to give himself buffs. Here are details on each Raid monster's attack patterns. Genzir Minimum Level : 20 HP : 100,000 Explanation : Genzir, the first Raid monster, uses the same attack patterns as Hugeblin, the boss monster from Chapter 1. It has two skills: Butt Bounce, in which it soars to the sky and drops on its butt to cause wide range damage twice to any character nearby, and the Hammer, in which it hammers down on one character. Both skills are moderately strong, but not as threatening as the other Raid monster's attacks. The fastest and the best way to clear this monster is to continue attacking without avoiding these skills. Of course, this is when there are plenty of potions. If not, a slower approach works too, especially if Vivich is in the party. Vivich's Heal and Sanctuary skills are very useful in Raid Mode. Main Items : *'Genzir's Flag '| Required Lv.62 | Evade + 2.5% | Hit Speed + 2.5% | Skill CoolTime - 2 sec | Skill Pow + 21% *''Genzir's Pants'' '| ''Required Lv.65 | HP + 128 | Def + 16 | Evade + 3% *'Genzir's Golden Tooth '| Required Lv.65 | Att + 32 | Hit Speed + 2% | Critical + 5% *'Genzir's Gigantic Hammer '| Required Lv.67 | Att + 50 | Stun + 5% | Skill Pow + 9% *'''Set Effect : Evade + 5% | Attack + 32 | Hit Speed + 2% YA-86 Minimum Level : 35 HP : 350,000 Explanation : YA-86 is similar to Betty, the boss monster of Chapter 4. It uses three skills that are also Betty-like. However, YA-86 is a lot stronger than Betty. As its first skill, it soars to the sky and chops down with its head, causing wide range damage twice to any character nearby. However, this is easily avoided because the gesture it takes before using this skill is noticeable. The second skill is Dash. YA-86 opens its mouth and shrugs before using this skill. This is the only chance for all the characters to run away from the area. However, it is not likely that all five characters can avoid Dash, which means potions are a must. The most frustrating of its skills is the fire skill. It bends its head back and shoots long distance plumes of fire. This skill is extremely damaging and stunning as well. During the four to five seconds while this skill is in use, characters can be continuously losing HP. In fact, two to three seconds of this fire skill can kill any character, so it is better to use potions accordingly and maintain the HP at a high level. Main Items : *'Titanium Scales '| Required Lv.68 | HP + 192 | Def + 17 *'Titanium Teeth '| Required Lv.68 | HP + 48 | Att + 36 | Hit Speed + 8.5% *'Titanium Leaf '| Required Lv.68 | HP + 80 | HP Regen + 3% | Def + 10 | Critical + 4% | Stun + 3.5% *'Titanium Eye '| Required Lv.70 | MP + 52 | MP Regen + 6.5% | Skill Pow + 30% *'Set Effect' : HP + 128 | Def + 16 Farjegnon Minimum Level : 50 HP : 600,000 Explanation : Farjegnon uses three skills, the first of which is similar to Genzir's. It pounds down on one character, but this is avoidable or manageable with potions. The second skill is Worrier's Shockwave skill. This skill is difficult to avoid because of its wide range and long distance. It is best to separate and station the characters around Farjegnon. The last skill is Farjegnon's strongest. It turns the entire screen into fire flames and burns all characters to death in two seconds. This skill is impossible to avoid or manage with potions. There is only one way to fight this skill. During the play, there are yellow eggs floating around Farjegnon. When this egg is broken, a yellow potion is dropped. This yellow potion creates a shield around each of the characters in the party for four to five seconds. So these potions need to be left untouched until Farjegnon takes its head out of its side and raises it to the sky, which shows that it will use the fire skill. Main items : *'Farjegnon's Sword' | Required Lv.70 | Def + 6 | Att + 50 | Stun + 5% *'Farjegnon's Armor '| Required Lv.70 | HP + 48 | HP Regen + 2.5% | MP + 24 | Def + 24 *'Farjegnon's Helm '| Required Lv.70 | HP + 160 | HP Regen + 2.5% | Def + 16 *'Farjegnon's Cloak' | Required Lv.72 | HP Regen + 5% | MP Regen + 6% | Def + 14 | Evade + 4% *'Set Effect' : Def + 10 | Evade + 3% Armored Tiger Minimum Level : 65 HP : 2,500,000 Explanation: Occasionally, Armored Tiger will glow in a color which raises one of his stats. To negate his stat buffs you must destroy the lantern that matches the color of his current buff. Main items : *'Armored Tiger's Claw '| Required Lv.65 | Att + 70 | Stun + 4% | Skill Pow + 12% *'Armored Tiger's' Breast Armor' | Required Lv.65 | Def + 30 | HP + 144 | HP Regen + 3% *'Armored Tiger's Scale Armor' | Required Lv.65 | Def + 24 | HP + 104 | Evade + 4% | HP Regen + 6% *'Armored Tiger's Helm' | Required Lv.65 | Def + 10 | HP + 224 | MP + 24 | HP Regen + 7% *'Set Effect' : Att + 60 | Def + 18 | HP + 120 | HP Regen + 6% *'Full Set Effect' : Att + 130 | Def + 82 | HP + 592 | HP Regen + 24% | Skill Pow + 12% | Stun + 4% | Evade + 4% Antique 'Main items :' *'Antique Armored Tiger's Claw' | Required Lv.75 | Att + 70 | Stun + 4% | Skill Pow + 8% *'Antique Armored Tiger's' Breast Armor | Required Lv.75 | HP + 144 | HP Regen + 1.5 | Def + 30 *'Antique Armored Tiger's Scale Armor | Required Lv.77 | HP + 104 | HP Regen + 3 | Def + 24 | Evade + 4% *'''Antique '''Armored Tiger's Helm | Required Lv.75 | HP + 224 | HP Regen + 3.5 | MP + 24 | Def + 10 *'Set Effect' : HP + 80 | HP Regen + 1.5 | Def + 14 Jinie Minimum Level : 78 HP : 3,500,000 Main items : *'Jinie's Magic Lamp' | Required Lv.80 | MP Regen + 5 | Att + 20 | Skill CoolTime - 1.2 sec | Skill Pow + 20% *'Jinie's Gemstone Eye' | Required Lv.78 | MP + 24 | MP Regen + 3 | Att + 60 | Skill Pow + 9% *'Jinie's Thron Bracelet' | Required Lv.78 | HP + 160 | Def + 10 | Evade + 4% | Skill CoolTime - 0.7 sec | Skill Pow + 8% *'Jinie's Magic Horn' | Required Lv.78 | MP + 44 | Att + 80 *'Set Effect' : Att + 40 | Skill CoolTime -1.5 sec | Skill Pow + 9% BangBang Minimum Level : 87 HP : 4,500,000 Main items : *'Bangbang's Motor Oil '|''' Required level : 94 | MP+80 | MP Regen+3% | Skill CoolTime-2sec | Skill Pow+36% *'Bangbang's Gloves '| Required level : 94 | Att+112 | Stun+2% *'Bangbang's Bandana '| Required level : 94 | HP+160 | MP+80 | Att+20 | Hit Speed+5% *'Bangbang's Vest '| Required level : 94 | HP+160 | HP Regen+2% | Def+36 *'''Set Effect : HP+112 | MP+56 | Def+14 | Att+28 'Ivardark' Minimum Level : 95 HP : 7,000,000 Main items : *'Ivardark's Mask '| Required level : 98 | HP+176 | Def+14 | Att+40 | Hit Speed+5% | Skill CoolTime-2sec *'Ivardark's Apron '| Required level : 98 ''| Def+38 | Critical+5% | Stun+4% | Skill Pow+30% *'Ivardark's Chainsaw '| ''Required level : 100 ''| Att+132 | Skill Pow+18% *'Ivardark's Grape Jam '| ''Required level : 99 ''| HP Regen+3.5% | MP+24 | Att+52 | Skill CoolTime-2.4sec | Skill Pow+40.5% *'Set Effect ''': HP+112 | MP+56 | Att+28 | Hit Speed+3% | Skill CoolTime-1.2sec Category:Genzir Category:YA-86 Category:Farjegnon Category:Armored Tiger Category:Jinie Category:BangBang Category:Ivardark